Inuyasha, Welcome to the Dragon realms!
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: Sequel to Spyro's Wonderland! Inuyasha & company were just lounging around when suddenly, a certain portal appeared! Where does it lead to?.. hmmm... InuyashaSpyro crossover Rated T for profanity COMPLETE!
1. Prolouge

**_Prolouge_**

It was a beautiful day in the Feudal Era. " **_SIT!_** "

_CRASH!_

" **_PERVERT!_** "

_CRACK!_

Oh yes, it was just a normal, regular day in Feudal Japan. Kagome was ' osuwari-ing ' Inuyasha for pissing her off and Sango beating the shit out of Miroku for being a perv-ert. They were all just lounging around in mid-afternoon, no senses of shikon shards near by.

Not even a slight twingeaccording to Kagome. " Kagome, are you **_sure_** you don't feel a **_twinge _**or anything? "

" Nope, not a thing. "

" **_GOD-DAMMIT, WE'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE! AT THIS RATE, NARAKU WILL HAVE ALL THE JEWEL SHARDS IN NO TIME!_** "

" Errrrrrrmmmmm... Inuyasha... "

"**_WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT!_** "

" Don't you think you can use a vacation, a break at least? " Shippo asked timidly.

" **_SHUT THE FUCK UP! _**"

" Inuyasha! Sit! "

" **_FUCK!_** " Inuyasha cursed as he went pummeling into the ground. " Look! " Shippo yelled. A portal appeared. " What the hell?... " Inuyasha trailed off. " Hey, remember when Spyro visited our era, a portal like that appeared? " Miroku asked.

" You're right Miroku, it's the exact same one! Should we visit him? " Sango asked. " What! Of course we should! Let's do it! We haven't seen him in a while anyway! " They all agreed immediately and ran to the portal.

They leapt through the portal to see their purple-dragon friend, together.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! But you have to admit, I **_did _**keep my promise didn't I? Didn't I? Well, there ya go, people! Fellow readers, Read & Review! 


	2. A Familiar face and a new friend

**__**

Chapter 1

When they all landed, they were stupefied by the beauty of Spyro's realm. " This place is beautiful! " Kagome exclaimed. " Yeah, tell me about it! " Shippo agreed." Now if only we can find Spyro..." Sango trailed.

They were admiring the view so much that they didn't even hear a familiar cocky voice, " Don't have to! "

" Huh? " they looked back and saw Spyro with Sparx. " Spyro! There you are! " They cried. " Yo! How'd you all get here in the first place? " They were all about to explain when a booming voice asked, " Who are you? How dare you invade the Dragon Realms! "

They all looked back and all of them noticably stiffened. The dragonmasters were glaring at Inuyasha & co. " Look, I can explain! " Spyro protested. " We don't mean any harm. " Miroku calmly explained. Kagome started to explain on how they got there in the first place.

" Alright... but you cause any trouble, we'll deal with you personally! " One of the masters declared. They all nodded. The Dragon Masters then flew into a portal leading to the Dragonfly Dojo. " Who the hell were **_those _**old geezers? " Inuyasha asked rudely.

" Don't insult the dragonmasters! " Spyro hissed angrily. " Do you want to die! "

" Pardon me for asking, " Miroku asked, " but, why are they important? Aren't they common dragons like you? "

" Errrmmm... not really... you see, the Dragon Masters train all young dragons & dragonflies alike, like me Sparx & me. That's where I got my skills from. Along with Sparx. " Spyro explained. Everyone was intrigued.

Spyro then remembered, " Oh yeah! I need to make a visit to the Forgotten Worlds! "

" The Forgotten- what? " They asked. Spyro was about to explain when a female-british sounding voice interrupted with " No need to explain Spyro!Hey'all! The name's Shiela! " A brown mountain kangaroo said with glee.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the Feudal Era**

Naraku was looking through Kanna's mirror and saw Spyro & Inuyasha and company. " That dragon again! What's Inuyasha doing there? " A voice, am unpleasent one interuppted, " Naraku, is that your name? "

" Who goes? " Naraku demanded. " Forgive me for my intrusion, but I see that you too bear a grudge against Spyro? "

" Yes... " Naraku paused. " What is your name? "

" Forgive me, call me Ripto. " A small orange-looking demon appeared with a single large horn atop of his head. " and call me the Sorceress. " Another voice, this time a female said with bluish skin.

* * *

I hope you all liked the chapter! I'm sorry to say but I don't know that much about the Dragon Realms since I only played Spyro versions 2, 3, 4. I'll try my best though! Anyway, remember people, Read & Review!


	3. Errrm Hello?

**_Chapter 2_**

" What the hell are you? " Inuyasha asked Sheila. " I'm a Mountain Kangaroo mate! "

" Ermmmm... " Everyone else except for Spyro & Sparx didn't know what she was talking about. " She's british. " Spyro simply put." Yo Spyro! " They all looked back and saw Hunter the cheetah waving.

" Hey Spyro! Who's the party? " He asked. Spyro introduced them all. " Well, I'd better head off to the Forgotten Worlds! " Spyro said. " Can we come too? We want to know more about your world like you got to know ours! " Kagome said.

Sparx nodded, " Besides Spyro, we can introduce them to the rest of our friends! " He buzzed excitedly. " Well, let's go! " They all followed Spyro to the hole but then Sparx buzzed frantically, " Wait! "

" What is it Sparx? " Spyro asked. " How can we get them to the Forgotten Worlds when we can't risk them getting stuck in the burrow for the entire day!" Sparx exclaimed. " Oh... I kinda forgot that... hehe... " Spyro nervously chuckled.

Inuyasha being the idiot that he was, didn't listen and got himself stuck in the burrow, headfirst!

( A/N; Think back to Spyro 3; Year of the Dragon, 2nd clip hehe...)

Sango & Miroku had to help Inuyasha out of the burrow by tugging at his feet. " Idiots. " Shippo said. " No shit! " Spyro commented. Hunter was just bewildered. " Erm. Spyro? "

" Yeah? What? "

" What are they again? "

" I told you! Inuyasha's a half-dog demon, Kagome's a reincarnated priestess, Miroku's a perverted monk, Sanog's a surviving demon-slayer, Shippo's a fox-demon child and Kirara's a cat demon! "

" Well, I still think Inuyasha's creepy. "

" Hey! I heard that! Come here and say it to my face mangy fleabag! Come on! I dare ya! " Inuyasha yelled. " Whoa dude! " Hunter exclaimed, " Talk about Bloodhound! He heard me although I was waaaaaaaay over here! "

" **_SHUT THE HELL UP!_** " Inu yelled. Hunter immediately complied. Suddenly, Bentley appeared with his ice club. " Good day, Spyro! Who are your little friends? "

" Bentley, these are my friends, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou & Kirara! Guys, this is my friend, Bentley the yeti! "

"Hi y'all! " Bentley greeted by waving his paw. Kagome however was a bit intimidated by Bentley's club. And the size of him. " Uh, are you all right, Kagome? Did I do something wrong? " Spyro whispered in Bentley's ear to explain.

" Ohhhhhh! Don't worry! I won't hurt ya! In fact, I have a little brother, named Barthelowmaru! " Everyone was totally lost by the name of Bentley's brother. " Errrrrmmm.. I don't mean to be rude, but, what was your brother's name again? " Kagome politely asked.

" Don't worry, you don't have to memorize it! It took me a week just to memeorize my little brother's name! " Bentley said. Spyro had an imaginary lightbulb appear upon his head. " Hey Bentley, I have an idea! Can you do us a favour? "

* * *

" OW! Watch it! "

" Sorry mate! Again! "

" Errrrmmm.. is this nesscessary? " Kagome asked uncertainly. " It's the only way left as far as I can see. " Spyro said. " Miroku, you next! " Miroku jumped into the burrow and was stuck. Bentley raised the club and whacked Miroku upon the head 2times and he was in.

Spyro yelled, " Remember, when you reach the other side, just wait until everyone's there! " They all nodded. " All right Shippou, your turn! " Even though Shippou was used to Inuyasha's beatings upon his head, he wasn't sure about this.

" I know! " Kagome said, " Inuyasha, This is the only time I'm allowing you to do this, all right? " Inuyasha gave hera quizzical look. Kagome whispered in his dog-ear. Inuyasha had a grin and cracked his knuckles.

Shippou gulped, knowing what was coming.

" **_WHAM!_** "

Inuyasha's single punch practically shoved Shippou in the burrow. " Inuyasha! Not **_that _**hard! " Kagome yelled. " All right Kagome, your turn. "

" No way in hell is she going to give herself brain trauma because of this ridiculous suggestion! "

" All right then! I'll do it with my headbash technique! "Spyro declared. " What's that move? " Kagome asked. Spyro stood beside Bentley and demonstrated the technique. Spyro came back up. " Doesn't that hurt? " Inuyasha asked.

" No! What do you think we dragons are made up of? Tissue? " Spyro asked sarcastically. Before Inuyasha could protest, Bentley hit Kagome once on the head, shoving her in. " I told you not to touch her! " Inuyasha practically screamed.

" It was the only way! Besides, I made it quickly and painless as I could! " Bentley added." Your turn Inuyasha! "

" Keh! "

Bentley hit Inuyasha on the head 3x before the dog-eared boy slipped in completely." Good luck to you all! " Bentley called after Inuyasha excitedly.

* * *

I made the chapter longer! I hope you all like this chapter! People remember, Read & Review! Inu-Spyro-chan, over & out!


	4. It All Began

_**Chapter 3**_

Everyone except for Spyro was stupified by the beauty. " Where are we Spyro? " Kagome asked. " We're in Evening Lake! " Spyro explained.

( A/N; I forgot the place that Spyro ends up in the first place OK! Can you tell me what the place is called? The place before Midday Gardens? )

" Why **_are _**you supposed to be here in the first place anyway? " Shippou asked. Spyro suddenly had a grave look upon his face. Shippou regretted asking him. " It all started amonth ago.. "

**Flashback**

" Why the Hell is he back! " Spyro roared. " Time to finish you off, purple pest! And complete what I have started and should've finished **_long _**ago! Now perish! " Ripto roared and red beams shot out of his scepter.

Spyro dodged and yelled back, " Bianca! Gather everyone and run! I'll hold him off! "

" But- "

" Do it already! "

Bianca nodded grimly. She teleported to who knows where? " We shall finish you some other day but not today! If we win, the precious Dragon Realms & Forgotten Worlds shall be ours! " Ripto declared.

" W-wait a minute! " Spyro shouted. " What do you mean, **_we?_** " Ripto darkly chuckled, " You shall see, dragon! " Ripto cackled evilly and dissapeared.

**End Flashback**

" Whoa.. " All of them were at a lost for words. " That's how everything started. AndI'm afraid that's only half of it.Most of the portals in the Dragon Realms & Forgotten Worlds are closed off because of Ripto & his partner! "

Everyone winced. " Here's the worst part. Please don't be mad at me! "

" Why would we be mad at you? " Sango asked. " Well... you know the portal right? " Spyro asked.

" Uh-huh... " Inuyasha pressed on. " Well, I was the one who sent you here. " Inuyasha and co looked shocked. " So? We would we be mad about that? We're more than happy to visit you, Spyro! "

" Yeah, but... that's the thing... " Spyro trailed off. " Now that you're in the Dragon Realms & Forgotten Worlds, remember the part of my story I told you when most of the portals are cut off? "

" Yes... "

" Well, now that you're here, all of you are now stuck here and cut off from your world. Which means, that you can't get back until you help me defeat Ripto and his partner. " Spyro finished grimly.

* * *

BUM BUM BA BA! Cliffhanger! Sorry about the short chapter! I'm tired today! Anyway, Read & Review!


	5. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!

**_Chapter 4_**

" **_WWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!_** " Their cries were so loud that the shouts could be heard throughout the lake. Suddenly, Sgt. Byrd flew in with his casual greeting, " Hello, Sgt. Byrd reporting, 10-4! "

" Hey, who the hell are you? " Inuyasha demanded. " Sgt Byrd what about you? Not exactly human, are you old chap? "

" **OI! WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD, FLYING TURKEY! **"

" Inuyasha! Sit boy! "

**CRASH!**

Everyone sweatdropped thinking, ' Idiots... '

" Hey, " Kagome interuppted the awkward silence, " Aren't you a penguin? " Sgt Byrd nodded, " Then why are you flying? I've never heard of aflying penguin before! " Kagome commented.

" The hummingbirds trained me since I was a chick, and if you're wondering what these misstles are, these are my K-12 misstles! State of the art! "

" Yeah, ' State of the Art ' he says! " Inuyasha muttered sarcastically to himself. " Inuyasha... "

" Ummmmm... " Inuyasha looked like someone just threw all the ramen in the world to extinction. The reason? Kagome, was smiling. She took a deep breath, " **SSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!** "

The ' Sit ' attack made the hole...erm...70 feet into the ground... hehe... everyone was scared beyond belief." K-Kagome? " Spyro timidly asked, " Are you O-Ok? "

" Yep! I never felt that good in a **long time! **I should release my anger like that more often! " Kagome happily answered. That just made everyone more terrified more than ever. ' Note to self, ' They all thought, ' NEVER make Kagome that angry EVERagain! ' They all thought considerably.

There had been a VERY awkward silence until a huge KA-BOOM filled the air. Everyone jumped at **least **a metre in the air. " **_WHOO-HOO HOO! HELLO SPYRO-BUDDY-BOY! LONG_** **_TIME NO SEE! WHOO-HOO! _**"

Everyone sweatdropped at a certain **_very _**hyper monkey. " Hey Agent 9! How'd you get here? " Agent 9 just repliedwith the very same hyper voice, " **_I JUST CAME HERE THROUGH THE PROFESSOR'S PORTAL IN MIDNIGHT MOUNTAIN! REMEMBER?_** "

" Errrmmm... right... " Sango whispered in Spyro's ear, " Erm, is Agent 9 always this hyper? " Spyro whispered back, " Unfortunately, yes. "

" _**Are-you-saying-something-behind-my-back-Spyro-buddy-boy**_? " Agent 9 asked and yelled at the same time. " Oh, nothing nothing! " Spyro assured. Before Inuyasha can shut up Agent 9, a familiar cackling voice filled the air, and it wasn't Ripto...

* * *

MUA HA HA HA HA! I know I'm evil to put up a cliffhanger but I just can't resist! R & R people! Haha! See you soon, my fellow readers!


	6. The Epic Battle PtI

**_Chapter 5_**

" You! I should've **_known _**it was you! " Spyro angrily yelled. " Huh? " Inuyasha & co are now confused .

**Flashback**

Spyro flew down with his spaceshipand hit the Sorceress with his laser beam that finished her off. " **AAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!** **Mark my words dragon! I WILL get my revenge! **" She yelled as she sank into the pink acidic liquid.

**End Flashback**

( A/N; Ok, I changed the real thing but live with me ok? )

The sorceress cackled and cried, " Yes it is me, dragon! I am back with a new ally to finish what I started **long **ago! "

" Who the hell is **that **ugly bitch? " Inuyasha asked rudely as possible. Spyro replied in between snickers, " She's snicker ... the snicker Sorceress...hee hee! " The Sorceress looked awfully pissed. " You **dare **mock the Sorceress? The master of the Dark Arts? "

" Um, YAH creppy bitch! What do **you **think, jackass? " Spyro asked smirking. The Sorceressjust answered by lifting her new scepter and a pink laser shot out. " Where didyou get that new scepter from? I thought I disposed it long time ago! " Spyro yelled.

" Well Ripto was so kind as to get me one!Oh and he he comes now! " She smirked. Ripto appeared, looking just as smug as ever. " Well well, purple pest, long time no see!Ready for your doom? "

" Ha! You wish, shorty! Time to take you on for real! " Spyro smirked, in a pouncing position." Kukuku... "

" WHAT! " Everyone recognised that laugh anywhere. Naraku appeared through the miasma with his usual outfit and saimyosho. " **_WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!_** " Inuyasha & the others yelled. " He agreed to join us in a quest to destroy you all! "

" It is true, Inuyasha. " Naraku smirked. " Keh! Do you think I don't notice dumbass! " Inuyasha smirked and yelled. Inuyasha got out Tetsuiga. Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Spyro got ready also. " The challenge is now. " Ripto declared, " Let the battle begin! "

* * *


	7. The Epic Battle PtII

**_Chapter 6_**

" Wind Scar! " Inuyasha cried as the Tetsuiga created 5 deep turrets in the ground. Spyro jumped to avoid the Sorceress's beam from the scepter. " Take this, pipsqueak! " Kagome yelled as she let go of the string.

The arrow hit the mark. It hit Ripto. Quarter of Ripto's energy level dropped. " What!What's going on! "Inuyasha yelled. " We're also in a game! Remember! My world is virtual reality! " Spyro shouted.

Everyone except Kagome was confused. " What he means, " Kagome started, " Is that whenever one of us or one of them is hit, we receive a hit point. If either of us, except forour opponents receive 4 hit points, we're dead unless we receive a life. "

"What the fuck are you getting at Kagome? "

" Look, there's mine! " Kagome pointed to a magical, sparkling, green butterfly.

" All I see is a glittering butterfly that has girl written all over it and your head on it! " Inuyasha scoffed. Kagome caught the butterfly before it could dissappear and the screen read that Kagome's head had a 1 beside it.

" Did somebody behead you! " Inuyasha exclaimed with a panicky voice. Kagome giggled, " No! It just shows how many lives I have! " Spyro got on a spaceship and started to blast beams at the Sorceress.

The Sorceress got hit and a quarter of her energy level dropped just like Ripto. Ripto shot out heat shockwaves. Spyro & the others jumped... all except Miroku. He got burnt and he had only 3/4 of his energy left.

( A/N; I'm not good at fractions really so I don't know how much is that...can someone tell me? )

Sango threw Hiraikotstu and it missed Naraku. " Shit! " Sango cursed. " Kukuku... such pitiful effort... " Naraku darkly chuckled as he sent out various demon parts at her. Sango blocked iot with Hiraikotsu.

Shippou,unbelievably tried to help... for once. " Spinning Top! " He cried as the top spinned on top of Naraku's head 10 times. Shippou did what the others didn't do... abig combo.

( A/N; Sorry for interuppting again, but for those who didn't play the game, Inuyasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale, Shippou actually fights! It's only playable in Playstation 1 )

It took almost half of Naraku's energy level. Everybody looked at Shippou in shock. They never, ever seen Shippou fight like that. " Shippou... what did you **do**? " Miroku weakly asked. " I... " Everyone pressed on Shippou to continue, " I... don't know. "

Everyone including the villains fainted anime style except Shippou, who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with an apologetic grin. Inuyasha had 3 anime veins popping upon his head. " **_WWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT! JUST WHEN WE NEED YOU THE MOST YOU CAN'T REMEMBER!_** " Inuyasha furiously screamed.

Shippou was now more terrified more than ever.Inuyasha went back to the battle and had so much energy in him and did the Bachuryuuha. ( Backclash Wave ) And it killed the Sorceress. " Shit! " Inuyasha cursed, " I meant to hit Naraku! "

" Well at least you killed somebody and we're all alive, I mean, the fact that we all still exist, if you know what I mean... " Spyro suggested, " **_SHUT THE FUCK UP!_** " Inuyasha interuppted. Miroku used the Wind Tunnel and sucked up Ripto.

" Now only one itiotic monkey left! " Spyro smirked at Naraku. Sango concentrated on her energy andcalled out Kirara forher attack, Kirara's Pounce.

( A/N; This is the last time I promise!... For **_this _**chapter anyway... hehe... Anyway, if you go to Adult Swim, you can play as Sango in the game, Inuyasha Demon Tournament and her strongest attack is Kirara's pounce )

Kirara finished off Naraku and the battle was over. Everyone cheered. Hunter came out of the castle and yelled happily, " Spyro! You and your friends won the battle against Ripto, like you always do! "

" Spare me the flattery Hunter! Where were you when we needed you? " Spyro interjected. " Well... erm... I got a little lost.. "

" Suuuuuure...riiiiiiiiiiiggghhht... " Spyro said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. " Well, I'd better go and inform Bianca and the others the news! We'll celebrate, just like we did in for the celebration of the baby dragons! "

" So you want Bianca to steal the eggs and scatter them all over the Forgotten Worlds again eh pussycat? " Spyro joked. " Ah shut up! " Hunter replied grumpily. There was a huge celebration that night and no one was dissapointed.

* * *

Sorry I took so long for the chapter! I'll have the Epilouge soon!

Spyro-You know Monk, during the battle back there, your Wind Tunnel totally sucks!

Miroku unwrapping prayer beads-Would you like a first hand experience, **_dragon_**?

Spyro-I mean literally! Your attack SUCKS!

Miroku-Oh... sorry!

Inu-Spyro-chan-Anyway, better go! I have summer school tomorrow! It **_SUCKS!_** Lol. Well Read & review! Ciao!


	8. Epilouge

**_Epilouge_**

" Hey! I think that's the portal home! " Shippou pointed to the portal with green background. " Yeah, I think so! " Kagome said approvingly. " Well, that party and this visit was a blast Spyro! "

" Yeah! Tell me about it! I want to know! " Shippou smiled. " Well it was a lot of fun and- " Inuyasha mocked and was interuppted, " I don't want to know! " Shippou yelled while covering his ears. " Sheesh, make up your mind! " Spyro said annoyed.

( A/N; Get it? First you want to know then you don't want to know? If you don't get this then you're idiots. )

" But... " Kagome trailed, " How are we going to visit you or you visit us again? "

" Yeah, that's a good point actually... " Inuyasha said. " Oh! That reminds me! " Spyro cried happily. " I have good news! " Everyone looked happily at him. " And bad news ". Everyones' smile faded. " The bad news is... " Everyone dreaded the news.

" I have to visit Agent 9 at Midnight Mountain and help the Professor, " Everyone except Spyro & Agent 9 fainted anime style at this," Hey! " Agent 9 yelled. " It's not personal! " Spyro yelled back. " The good news is, the Dragon Masters were so pleased of what you did to help me, they found a way for me & Sparx tovisit you and for you to visit us! "

Inuyasha & company grinned. Now **_this _**they can deal with. But Spyro dreaded the visit to the **_very _**hyper monkey. " Well, what are we standing here for? Hurry up! We have jewel shard to gather! " Inuyasha called.

" Right! " Spyro & Sparx waved them good-bye as Inuyasha & company jumped in the portal, together.

**_ End_**

* * *

WHOO HOO! Another fanfiction finished by moi! ( Does victory dance while others sweatdropped ). Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Read & Review everyone! Sayonara for now!

**_ Inu-Spyro-chan_**


End file.
